Survivor: Philippines Fanfic
Survivor: Philippines is a fanfic based on the twenty-fifth season of the American CBS competitive reality television series Survivor. The season featured the 15 new castaways competing with three returning players, all previous winners of the series: Jim Rice (South Pacific), Tony Vlachos (Cagayan), and Ralph Kiser (Redemption Island winner & Caramoan contestant). Contestants The Game Note 1: This castaway won the hero challenge, earning reward for their entire tribe. Episode 1: "I'll Bathe in Their Blood" Fifteen new castaways, already divided into three tribes, arrived in the Philippines by boat. Among them were a former actress from The Facts of Life, a former Major League Baseball player, and an immigrant from Brazil. Jeff Probst then surprised the castaways by revealing that they would also be playing with three returning players--winners coming back to defend their title: Jim Rice, Tony Vlachos, and Ralph Kiser. *'Reward Challenge:' Collect three bags of puzzle pieces and complete a puzzle **'Reward:' First place gets flint, additional rations of rice and beans, and first choice of tribe. Second place gets beans and second choice of tribe. The three would immediately compete in a challenge. The winner would win flint, additional rations of rice and beans, and the right to choose which of the three preassembled tribes they wanted to be on. Second place would win a bag of beans and choose between the two remaining tribes, while the remaining winner would be placed on the third tribe by default. Tony got off to a head start and easily claimed first place, with Jim narrowly beating Ralph for second place. Tony decided to join the red Kalabaw tribe and Jim picked the yellow Tandang tribe, leaving Ralph with the blue Matsing tribe and empty-handed. Even though Matsing walked into camp with no extra supplies, they were thrilled to have Ralph, who was known for being a workhorse and not too cutthroat. Zane found a Southern kinship with him in particular, and decided to insert himself under his wing. As shelter work began, a foursome formed between those working the hardest: Ralph, Zane, Denise, and Malcolm. Kalabaw began to get to know each other and set up their camp, but Tony immediately drew attention when he ran off from the group to look for a hidden Immunity Idol. He was unsuccessful in his hunt, and his absence allowed the five other new players on his tribe to target him and form a cohesive bond. While Jeff helped spearhead a plan to constantly monitor Tony, Katie expressed a seed of doubt about getting rid of him. At Tandang, Jim immediately put forth the message of solidarity, knowing firsthand the experience of playing with a returning player. He proposed an alliance among the three men while they were working on the shelter, and they turned their eyes onto Lisa as the tribe's weak link. Meanwhile, Lisa ruminated on her eventful life so far that has led to her Survivor journey, and culminated in her finding a clue to an idol while rationing the tribe's rice. Roxy and Angie went on a quest to find the water well, and bonded over their religious commitments, even though they were members of two different faiths. They formed a twosome right off the the bat, and worked on getting Malcolm over to their side. Back at camp, the remaining Matsing members were happy with the state of their shelter and decided to turn their attention to fire. Ralph and Malcolm, the latter of which spent a year in Micronesia previously, were successful in starting a fire without any flint, and the tribe ruminated in a successful first day. That night, as the rest of the Kalabaw tribe slept, Katie and Tony sat by the fire and formed a connection. Katie revealed she was in school with the hopes of becoming a Delaware State Trooper, and Tony found himself making an alliance with yet another law enforcement officer. Katie used this moment to reveal the rest of the tribe's plan to get rid of Tony. The next day, Tandang decided to immediately tackle making a fire, and the tribe was surprised when Pete got it started over the veteran Jim. Later that day, Pete began his crusade against the returning players, and made an alliance with every other person in the tribe in the hopes of taking out Jim. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes would be divided into pairs. The first pair from each tribe would be tethered together and have to race through the jungle and up a cargo net to retrieve two paddles. The next pair of castaways would use the paddles to paddle a boat out in the ocean to a buoy where they would dive to release a chest and swim it back to shore. All six castaways would then push the chest up the beach to a puzzle assembly mat. The final pair of castaways would use the pieces inside the chest to assemble a puzzle. The first two tribes to complete their puzzle would win immunity. **'Reward:' For first place, a complete fire-starting kit of wood, flint, and lighter fluid. For second place, flint only. The tribes competed in their first challenge together, and remained fairly even throughout. Though RC and Artis helped put Tandang out into the lead in the first leg, Lisa and Abi-Maria struggled to on the difficult puzzle component. Kalabaw completed the challenge first, winning a fire-starting kit, while Matsing edged out Tandang to get second place and flint. Back at camp, Pete pitched getting rid of Jim to Artis, who refused and emphasized keeping the tribe strong. Seeing danger, Artis told Jim about Pete's plotting; Jim knew, however, that it would be difficult to target Pete due to his strength, and doubled down on targeting Lisa. The Tandang dynamics began to clearly break down into three pairs, with Abi-Maria and RC in the middle and very undecided. At Tribal Council, Jim called out Pete directly on his scheming, and decided to reveal Lisa's secret about being a former actress to the rest of the tribe. Lisa tried to play on the defensive from then on out, having to explain her hiding her past and her apparent weakness in the challenge. The swing pair of RC and Abi-Maria were torn right up until they went up to vote, prompting RC to even stop Jeff Probst to ask for more time. In the end, they sided with the pair of Pete and Lisa, and the South Pacific winner became the first person out of the game. Episode 2: "This is Child's Play" While Lisa found herself in a precarious position after her past was revealed, Pete reveled in everything going according to his plan. The next morning, the Kalabaws implemented Dawson's idea of tailing Tony constantly, much to the former winner's chagrin. But when Katie was left to look after him at camp, they decided to search for the Idol together. They found a clue inside the rice container, and realized that the idol was the marker on the top of the container. Fearing he would be immediately found out if he took it, Tony told Katie she could be the one to grab it, but hoped she would use it on him if he needed it. Over at Matsing, the tribe continued to work on their shelter. However, Roxy stuck out like a sore thumb when she used her skills a chaplain in the Army to raise morale rather than work at camp. Her work ethic struck a chord with Denise and Malcolm, alleviating some of Ralph's concerns that he would be the first to go. Artis was still fuming about the results of the previous night's vote, and took his anger out on Abi-Maria and RC. His outrage led them to talk to Pete and change the next target from Lisa to Artis. Later that day, Lisa revealed her idol clue to Pete as a gesture of goodwill for sticking his neck out to save her. While Pete was glad that she trusted him, he debated getting rid of her so that he would be the only one to know of the idol. Back at Matsing, the similarities and close bond between Ralph and Zane became apparent as they talked about living close by in Virginia and shared interests. Witnessing their conversation at a distance, Malcolm and Denise realized they were the left-out pair on a tribe, and formed an unlikely alliance. The next day, the Philippines were hit with a major downpour. Matsing was able to stay relatively dry due to their shelter, but Roxy continued to grind gears when she prayed aloud for good weather. At Kalabaw, Dana suffered with the elements, and Tony began to notice the disadvantage the first-time players had with the elements. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Going on in pairs, the tribes would pull a sled to three stations to retrieve puzzle pieces. Once all the pieces are retrieved, one castaway would work as a caller to help two castaways solve three large puzzles. The first two tribes to complete their puzzle would win immunity. **'Reward:' First place wins blankets, pillows, and a tarp. Second place wins a tarp only. As the rain finally let up, the tribes arrived at the challenge beach and were stunned to see Jim voted out first. At the challenge, Lisa and Roxy volunteered to be the callers for their tribes, eager to prove themselves. These proved to have opposite results; while Lisa was able to crush her part and get Tandang to overpower Kalabaw to win first place, Roxy had a disastrous performance and offered little help to Malcolm and Denise on the puzzle, sending Matsing to Tribal Council and causing Zane to have an emotional outburst towards her. Tandang morale was at an all-time high, and Lisa's new high spirits had Pete thinking again about booting her so easily. Facing their first vote, the alliance of four quickly secured a target in Roxy. Meanwhile, Roxy and Angie tried to strategize with Malcolm, and made the pitch to get rid of Ralph to break up the pairing of him and Zane. Looking ahead, Malcolm debated voting out Roxy now and using his relationship with Angie to swing her over and break up the Ralph/Zane pair. At Tribal Council, the three pairs were put out in the open, and Roxy tried to explain her personal contributions to camp. But her pleas fell on deaf ears, as the alliance of four stuck together to get rid of her, leaving Angie as a possible swing vote between two tight pairs. Episode 3: "I Don't Speak Redneck" Angie was disheartened to see her closest ally go home, but she was given a second life in the game when Malcolm pulled her aside the next day to ask her to join with him and Denise to take out the pair of Ralph and Zane. At Tandang, Pete awoke with a mission of finding the hidden Immunity Idol, and his mission proved successful when he was able to grab the idol off of the tribe's rice container. He decided to tell Lisa about his find, since she gave him the clue, but she was not entirely pleased about Pete searching for it without her. Deciding to believe his promise that he'd use the idol on her, she found herself learning a valuable lesson of who to trust in the game. While Kalabaw was in the lap of luxury, Jeff felt a possible target should his true identity be found out, and reached out to Carter as a close ally. Meanwhile, Dawson contemplated making moves, and decided to tell Dana and Katie that she knew about Jeff's life as a baseball player. Much to her chagrin, the information spread throughout the tribe, and eventually got back to Jeff himself. He confronted her and, though they still confirmed they were on the same page against Tony, Jeff became much more wary of Dawson moving forward. The next morning, Ralph and Zane decided to take a try at appealing to Angie, and emphasized their southern values and loyalty. Back at Tandang, Lisa approached Artis to clear the air with him after his fury at Jim's boot. Artis admitted that he was angry to have been in the minority, and divulged to Lisa his previous history with cancer. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' One castaway at a time, the tribes would dive in the ocean to a puzzle wheel attached to a rope. Once eight puzzle wheels were retrieved, the tribe would use the wheels to solve a puzzle. The first two tribes to complete their puzzle would win immunity. **'Reward:' First place wins a fishing kit and a canoe. Second place wins a smaller fishing kit. At the challenge, Tandang and Kalabaw dominated due to their strong swimming skills, while Zane and especially Angie cost Matsing precious time and sent them back to Tribal Council. Kalabaw relished in their new fishing gear and canoe, and while they were distracted, Katie was able to sneak away and pull her own tribe's idol off of the rice container. The two pairs on Matsing decided to target Ralph and Denise, with Angie still unsure as to which side to pick. What she did not realize was that Malcolm and Denise were beginning to regret allying with her, considering her abysmal performance in the challenge. Later that afternoon, the four original allies came together and simultaneously fessed up to plotting against each other, but decided to renew their loyalty and honor strength in the tribe. At Tribal Council, Angie declared that she did not feel vulnerable, and showed her hand ultimately by voting for Ralph. However, she was stunned to find the alliance of four had re-formed to take her out, with only Malcolm throwing Ralph a vote for pity. Episode 4: "She's Going Looney Tunes" After Tribal Council, Malcolm admitted that he cast a vote against Ralph after feeling bad about betraying Angie, but Ralph took it as water under the bridge. Even though the alliance of four had joined together to take out the stray, the climate at Matsing was wary, with the possibility of a 2-2 tie looming. Driven by this paranoia, Malcolm got up early the next morning and found the hidden Immunity Idol on his tribe's rice container. He immediately showed the idol to Denise and promised that they would share it. At Kalabaw, Dawson noticed the tribal emblem was missing on the rice container, causing her to start rifling through everyone's bags to find the idol. While their search came up unsuccessful (and while Katie remained silent in the shelter), Carter caught them digging through his things, and continued to cast suspicion onto Dawson. The alliance of five met later that day, and came to the erroneous conclusion that Tony had an idol. Dawson came up with a plan to blindside him to have Tony possibly leave the game with idol in pocket, but Jeff and Carter had a sidebar where they discussed splitting the votes on Dawson to keep themselves safe. At Tandang, the food situation was getting dire, so RC tried her hand at fishing with the Hawaiian sling. Her previous swimming experience paid off, as she was able to bring in quite a bounty and serve as a savior for her tribe. Abi-Maria was also noticing her flirtation with Pete, and the two young women began to compete for his affection. The next day at Kalabaw, Dawson contemplated yet another strategic plan: throw the challenge and build up the Dawson/Jeff feud to make Tony think he's safe, then blindside him. The rest of her tribe was hesitant to do this, though, and she continued to alienate herself. At Tandang's treemail, Artis divulged to Lisa that he was going to vote for Pete at the next Tribal Council. Seeing her closest ally in danger, she told Pete, and he immediately turned his sights onto Artis. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' One at a time, the castaways would carry two large pots of rice on a bamboo pole across an obstacle course. At the end of the course, the castaway would place the two pots on a stand and return to the starting mat. The castaways would take turns until six pots were placed on their stands. The entire tribe would then cross the obstacle course. One tribe member would then swing a ball attached to a rope to smash all six pots. The first two tribes to smash their six pots would win immunity. **'Reward:' First place wins steaks, vegetables, spices, a pot, and utensils. Second place wins vegetables, salt, pepper, and a pot. At the challenge, the tribes remained even until Abi-Maria shattered her pot, costing her tribe valuable time. Even though Pete attempted to mount a comeback in the last leg, it was not enough, and Tandang found themselves returning to Tribal Council. Artis made his immediate pitch against Pete to Abi-Maria and RC, saying that this could be an opportunity to get rid of him before three tribes merged to two. Pete, meanwhile, affirmed his loyalty to the two women, saying Artis would be liable to flip come a swap, and hinting that there may be another reason to keep Lisa around. Pete and Lisa discussed whether or not to play the idol, while RC and Abi observed how close their alliance was from afar. At Tribal Council, Artis and Pete continued to campaign against each other, and it looked like Abi and RC were in the seat of power once more. In the end, they chose to side with Pete and Lisa again, sending Artis home unanimously. Episode 5: "Operation Idol Recovery" While Tandang came back to a weakening fire, Pete attempted to strengthen the tribe by revealing his idol to Abi-Maria and RC, making the pitch for a unified front in the face of an impending swap. His rationale was to provide information about where he found the idol so anyone could notice if another tribe's had already been found if switched to another camp. He also concocted a plan for them to all lie that Lisa played an idol to get rid of Artis, in order to remove the threat of his idol from the game. The next morning, the four confirmed their loyalty to each other, though the women were beginning to get tired of Pete's ego and immaturity. *'Reward Challenge:' The tribes would have to paddle canoes out and around to retrieve a flag in the water; on their way back to shore, they hooked a rope onto four buoys attached to nets. Upon reaching the shore, they used the rope to pull the nets to shore, and retrieved blocks from inside the nets. The first two tribes to build a freestanding stack with all their blocks and place the flag on top win. **'Reward:' First place wins muffins, cookies, coffee, and tea, as well as the power to divide the remaining tribes up to create two tribes. Second place earns the right to keep their camp and tribe. Last place becomes dissolved and is split up among the other two tribes. At the Reward Challenge, the tribes learned they were not only playing for breakfast treats and drinks, but a game-changing power, while the losing tribe would face a consequence. Matsing's struggles in the water had them falling behind, while Tandang and Kalabaw were neck-in-neck throughout. When Kalabaw's stack fell on the final piece, the Tandang tribe of only Pete and three women pulled off a shocking victory, with Kalabaw finishing second and Matsing in list. Jeff Probst informed Tandang that their power involved dividing up the remaining tribes to create two new tribes of seven, meaning they could pick three players from any tribe to join them and leave the remaining seven to form the new Kalabaw tribe. Tandang immediately picked Malcolm and Carter for their strength, then Pete suggested picking an easy target in case of a loss in Tony. While Denise, Jeff, and Katie were all angry about losing their closest allies, they formed into Kalabaw with the rest of the players who were not picked. As the new Tandang tribe feasted, Carter was disheartened by his new minority situation, while Tony noticed the emblem missing from the rice container. Later that day, he lied that the idol was never found on Kalabaw, while RC and Abi began spreading the lie of Lisa's idol play, much to Tony's skepticism. Kalabaw felt like the automatic underdogs, considering the physical prowess of the other tribe, but the former Matsing members were even more nervous about being in the minority. After observing the lack of work ethic among the Kalabaw girls, they tried to make a pitch to Jeff, and the former baseball player contemplated jumping over. Malcolm lamented not bringing his idol with him to the challenge the day before, leaving his safety stuck at Matsing's camp. He reached out to Pete in his time of need, admitted he had the idol, and asked for his assistance in paddling back to Matsing to retrieve it. Pete gleefully agreed, and used their rafting trip to gage the dynamics at the old Matsing. While he continued to spread the lie of Lisa playing the idol, Malcolm was able to successfully find his idol. *'Immunity Challenge:' The tribes would race through an obstacle course down a ramp to a pit filled with water, up a hill, and then a rope net climb. The tribes would then untie knots to release a draw bridge. One person from each tribe would then chop through a block of wood to release a rope which would release a large pile of bamboo puzzle pieces. The tribes would search through the pieces to find ones with letters printed on them. Two castaways from each tribe would then use the lettered pieces to solve a puzzle. The first tribe to solve the puzzle would win. At the Immunity Challenge, Tandang had a physical prowess that they used to their advantage, getting a lead that they never lost and resulting in an easy victory. Facing their first vote in the game, the Kalabaw majority decided to go after Ralph, continuing with their "eliminate the former winners" strategy. Meanwhile, the Matsing minority continued to appeal to Jeff, poking at his constant trust issues with Dawson. Noticing their meeting, the three Kalabaw women pulled Jeff aside for some last-minute reassurance, and Dawson warned what consequences would come if he did flip. At Tribal Council, Zane called out the work ethic problem on the tribe, and Jeff openly admitted the dilemma he faced that day. When the votes came in, Jeff ended up sticking with his old tribe (and Denise joined them after Jeff warned her of his vote earlier on), resulting in Ralph leaving the game after a combined 88 days on Survivor. Voting History } |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | |- | |align="left" | | | | | | colspan="12" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |colspan=2 align="left" | | | | | colspan="13" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |colspan=2 align="left" | | | | colspan="14" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |colspan=2 align="left" | | | colspan="15" bgcolor="darkgray" | |- |colspan=2 align="left" | | colspan="16" bgcolor="darkgray" | |}